harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Porpentina Goldstein
(by Queenie Goldstein) |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height=5'8" |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Light |hidef= |family= *Mr Goldstein (father) † *Mrs Goldstein (mother) † *Queenie Goldstein (sister) *Newt Scamander (husband) *SonSince Rolf Scamander had Newt's family name, it can be presumed that he is the son of a son of Newt's. If he were the son of a daughter of Newt's, he would more likely bear his father's surname and not Scamander (unless he were illegitimate, his mother kept her maiden name, or his father took his wife's name). *Grandfather *Rolf Scamander (grandson) *Luna Lovegood (granddaughter-in-law) *Lorcan Scamander (great-grandson) *Lysander Scamander (great-grandson) *Mrs Scamander (mother-in-law) *Theseus Scamander"‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’: 43 Things to Know about the New Wizarding World Story" from Collider (brother-in-law) *Anthony Goldstein[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/632611629843263488 (any rlation to Anthony Goldstein) Yes (but distant).] posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015 (distant relative) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Unknown |patronus= |hidea= |job=*Auror""Dressing the Goldstein sisters: a closer look at 1920s witch fashion"" from *Federal Wand Permit Officer"'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed" (Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein) from Entertainment Weekly"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from (formerly) |house=ThunderbirdTina: Thunderbird. Queenie: Pukwudgie. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter |loyalty=*Goldstein family *Scamander family *Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Thunderbird *Magical Congress of the United States of America **Auror Office }} Porpentina Esther "Tina" Scamander (née GoldsteinWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015) (b. 19 August, 1901) was an American witch and Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America."Katherine Waterston Set to Star Opposite Eddie Redmayne in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'" from Warner Bros. She was the wife of famed magizoologist and author Newt Scamander. (real-world book) Tina was an Auror until her dismissal for magically assaulting No-maj Mary Lou Barebone in front of witnesses because she was beating Credence Barebone. Goldstein was investigating the New Salem Philanthropic Society against the orders of her superiors. She was reinstated in 1926 after helping to arrest Gellert Grindelwald. Biography Early life Porpentina Esther Goldstein was born somewhere in the United States of America on 19 August 1901. She had at least one sibling, a younger sister named Queenie..@MaddieDUHx Queenie's younger. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter The sisters lost their mother and father at a very young age due to Dragon Pox. Afterwards, they "raised each other" and consequently maintained a very strong bond into adulthood.Behind-the-scenes video from the official account on Twitter Porpentina's friends and family called her by the nickname "Tina". She and her sister Queenie may have been Jewish.J. K. Rowling revealed in a tweet that Anthony Goldstein was Jewish. Since she has also confirmed that Anthony is distantly related to Tina and Queenie, it is possible that the sisters were Jewish as well. During her youth, Tina attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,@emmalineonline1 Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses). by J.K. Rowling on Twitter where she was sorted into Thunderbird house. MACUSA career Tina worked for the Magical Congress of the United States of America.Entertainment Weekly - 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them': See 9 Magical Character Posters' Originally an Auror, she stood up for Credence Barebone, and used magic in front of his adoptive mother Mary Lou Barebone, the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, to assault her for what he had done to Credence. Her superiors did not approve and they demoted Tina to the position of Federal Wand Permit Officer. This job was well below her abilities and personal ambitions. Her sister Queenie also had a menial desk job in the wand permit office.Fantastic Beasts reveals a new magical power'' from Entertainment Weekly'' Meeting with Newt In 1926, Tina was living in a brownstone with her sister at 679 West 24th Street in New York."'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed" (Queenie Goldstein) from Entertainment Weekly One day, Tina took a break from work where she found Mary Lou preaching in a rally at the steps of Steen National Bank on 6 December 1926. She noticed a billywig flying above them before she met British magizoologist Newt Scamander who was running through the crowd in search of a Niffler that had escaped his suitcase. Tina thought he seemed strange and decided to follow him. Seeing Newt use magic and Apparate with No-Maj Jacob Kowalski, she apprehended Newt. She asked him whether he Obliviated Jacob and she was unhappy to find he not only had not, but he knew very little about how things worked in America's wizarding community. Finding out about the creatures in his suitcase, Tina took Newt and the suitcase to MACUSA headquarters. She interrupted a meeting being held by President Seraphina Picquery who sent her away when she failed to explain herself. Returning to her office, she and Newt were eventually joined by Auror Percival Graves, who wanted to know about the suitcase. However, when she opened it, she found it contained cakes belonging to Jacob. She and Newt then realised that the No-Maj had the real suitcase and left to retrieve it. Arriving at Jacob's apartment, they found it in partial ruin. They found Jacob unwell, having been bitten by a Murtlap, and discovered creatures had escaped. Tina offered them a place to stay at her home, believing it best to keep the No-Maj with them until he recovered. She introduced them to her sister and they shared a meal together. She later showed them to their room and left them alone. However, when she checked up on them later that evening, she found them and the suitcase missing. She tracked them down to an ice rink under a bridge in Central Park. When they climbed into the suitcase, Tina locked it and took it to MACUSA where she interrupted a greater meeting to inform them about the creatures. To her horror, the Deputy Officer Graves sentenced her as well as Newt to death for her failure to tell them earlier. Tina had her memories extracted and was strapped into a chair. While she was hovering above the death potion, she witnessed a memory of herself attacking Mary Lou Barebone and comforting Credence. During this time, Newt was able to free himself from his restraints with the help of his bowtruckle. Newt then used a Swooping Evil to rescue Tina. They tried to flee MACUSA but were pursued by Aurors. They bumped into Queenie and Jacob, who had the suitcase; they climbed into it while Queenie walked out with it. They made a plan to retrieve the last two creatures. However, since one was invisible, they needed help locating it. Tina took everyone to the Blind Pig to meet Gnarlak, who agreed to help them for a price. They received the information they were looking for, but Gnarlak betrayed them. They Apparated away in time to escape the Aurors. Heading to a department store, they discovered the Demiguise stealing things for an Occamy. Tina helped entrap the Occamy in a teapot, bringing an end to the search for escaped creatures. They then headed to the rooftop of a building where they stumbled across Credence in Obscurial form fleeing from Aurors. Newt decided to try to save him, and Tina followed him. She met Percival Graves again, who tried to injure her by throwing a car at her, telling her that she always showed up at the worst time. She followed them to a subway station, where she nearly managed to talk Credence down. However, the arrival of Seraphina and the other Aurors scared him, and he was seemingly destroyed by the Aurors' attack. After the reveal that Percival was actually Gellert Grindelwald in disguise, Tina witnessed the Thunderbird Frank help Obliviate every No-Maj in New York. Saying goodbye to Jacob before he lost his memory of their time together, she later bid farewell to Newt as he boarded a ship home to Great Britain. They shared a tender moment before he had to leave her, and Newt promised to meet her again to deliver his book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them to her. Later life Tina eventually married Newt and moved to the United Kingdom. (real-world book) The couple had at least one child, who in turn gave them a grandson, Rolf.30 July 2007 Bloomsbury webchat with J. K. Rowling As of the late 20th century,The real-world book features a biography of Newt Scamander which states he retired in 1979. It also features an introduction by Albus Dumbledore, who, canonically, died in 1997. It can thus be concluded that the information about the Scamanders living in Dorset and owning three Kneazles was current within this timeframe. she lived with her husband in Dorset with their pet Kneazles: Hoppy, Milly, and Mauler. (real-world book) Following her grandson's marriage to Luna Lovegood, Tina became the great-grandmother of twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life While her husband was still alive in 2015, it is unknown as to whether Tina had passed away or not. Personality and traits Tina apparently had a practical, level-headed personality, being described as "grounded.""Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’" at Boston.com However, she was also described as being "very soulful" and as having "a lot of heart, strengths, and courage." She was naturally ambitious and had a desire to stand up for what was right. Magical abilities and skills *'Duelling': Tina, being an Auror, was a highly skilled duelist, though she was notably beaten in a duel rather quickly by Gellert Grindelwald, under the guise of Percival Graves, when he caused a car to fly across the street to try to hit her so he could continue following the Obscurus of Credence Barebone. *'Apparition': Tina was capable of apparating across New York City with relative ease, but noticeably did not use it to directly appear inside the Woolworth Building and used the front entrance instead, seemingly since the building does not allow entry though apparition. Possessions *'Wand': Tina's wand is made of an unknown wood and core. *''Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy'' *''Living With Legilimens: Choose Your Mind Wisely'' *''Chadwick's Charms'' *''The Witch's Friend: Tina and Queenie had at some point subscribed to this magazine, owning the September 1925 issue. *The Flap of the Cape'' Etymology Porpentina is derived from the archaic word "Porpentine". Porpentine is a form of the term "porcupine", used by William Shakespeare in the play Hamlet.Name Meanings: Fantastic Beasts by The Hogwarts Pensieve Tina originates from the Old English "Tyne" meaning river. Goldstein is an occupational German name, meaning "gold" with Stein being translated to "stone". Behind the scenes *Katherine Waterston played the role of Tina Goldstein in the film Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."'Harry Potter' Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' Finds Its Female Lead" at The Hollywood Reporter Appearances * * * *''Fantastic Beasts 2 (film)'' * Notes and references es:Porpentina Goldstein ru:Порпентина Саламандер fr:Porpentina Scamander pl:Porpentina Scamander Category:1901 births Category:American individuals Category:Aurors Category:Emigrants Scamander, Porpentina Porpentina Category:Half-bloods Category:Ilvermorny students Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Scamander, Porpentina Category:Orphans Porpentina Category:Thunderbirds (house) Scamander, Porpentina